Toxic
by xlonelyxghostx
Summary: PWP One Shot. Spike gets Buffy inTOXICated at a bar. You have been warned.


**Inspired by the song "Toxic" by Britney Spears**  
  
~Toxic~  
  
Buffy's laughter filled the bar as she took another sip of her beer. Spike sat next to her, a wide grin on his face as he ordered another drink.  
The bar tender listened to his order as he cleaned a glass, "Don't you think it's about time to cut your friend off?" he gestured toward Buffy as he began to fill the glass with beer.  
"No, she'll be fine, keep 'em coming," Spike said as the drink was slid in front of him.  
The bar tender shrugged and reached for another glass.  
Spike and Buffy had been at the bar for hours. He had walked in while she was sitting at the end of the bar moping about some fight she had had with her little circle, most likely about him.  
Therefore he felt that he was morally enslaved to buy her as many drinks as possible and get her completely intoxicated.  
...and get rewarded for it later tonight.  
He smiled as she picked up the new glass and downed it in one gulp.  
Buffy looked over at him and laughed again, "You know something Spike?" she asked rather loudly.  
"What love?" he asked, taking a small sip of his drink.  
She giggled again, "You can't tell anyone," she said, leaning over so she was inches from his face.  
Spike could smell the liquor on her breath. He nodded and reached for  
his drink again.  
"Angel is *nothing* compared to you in bed," she said, giggling like  
mad.  
Spike choked on his beer when he laughed, "Well that's obvious from  
just looking at him pet," he said, setting his beer down.  
She laughed and leaned on the bar, "Yes, he's just a wee little  
thing," she said in a high-pitched voice, using her hands to  
demonstrate.  
Spike bit his lip to keep from laughing.  
"But you," she continued, she lifted her arms to demonstrate and  
leaned back on her chair.  
And then fell.  
The bar tender raised an eyebrow at Spike, "Now is it time to cut her  
off?" he asked.  
Spike looked down at Buffy who was lying on the floor passed out.  
He sighed and stood, bending down to pick her up. He slowly lifted  
her, cradling her limp, drunk figure in his arms. He stood up and  
reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of bills, tossing them to  
the bar tender.  
"That should be more than enough," he said over his shoulder as he  
carried Buffy out of the bar.  
He made his way out the door with the help of a few kind strangers and  
was walking down the street when he heard Buffy sigh. He looked down  
and saw her head resting against his chest.  
He stopped and stood there, looking down at how perfect it felt to  
hold her and feel her against him. If only it could always be that  
way.  
Then she stirred. She lifted her head up and looked around, blinking  
in the light. She pushed herself up some, laying a hand on Spike's  
chest. He swallowed hard. She turned to look up at him, "I don't want to go home," she said softly, wiggling out of his arms.  
She turned toward the cemetery and turned back to look at Spike who  
was now breathing rather hard. She smiled slightly and reached back  
for his hand. He took it and let her lead him in that direction.  
In the small amount of time it took then to get to his crypt, Spike  
realized how much he really did love Buffy. And it hurt like hell to  
know that the only reason she was probably acting like this was  
because she was extremely drunk.  
Spike was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize they were  
standing right outside his door until Buffy grabbed him and pushed her  
mouth against his. His surprise was short lived though because moments  
later he was struggling to open the door while groping and playing  
tonsil hockey with Buffy at the same time.  
She moaned as the door swung open and he pushed her into the room. She  
pushed his duster off his shoulders as he reached up the back of her  
shirt and undid her bra. She groaned as he pushed it away from her  
chest and massaged her breasts.  
"Spike," she breathed.  
He pushed her onto his bed and pulled her shirt over her head. His  
lips found her neck and he kissed her there as she undid the snap on  
his pants.  
"Oh God," he muttered as her hand slipped inside his pants, "Buffy,"  
he lifted his head up off her shoulder and looked down at her, biting  
his lip hard. She grinned wickedly and pushed his pants down. He  
wriggled out of them slowly.  
Buffy reached down to continue, but he caught her hand, "You're going  
to end it before we've even started love," he whispered, laying her  
hand down on the bed.  
She giggled as he kissed her throat and slowly made his way down her stomach, leaving a trail of kisses along the way. He worked his way down to her waist where he reached up and undid her pants, slowly pushing them down, still kissing her along the way.  
She moaned again and shifted nervously, closing her eyes.  
She gasped when she felt his tongue snake out between her legs. Her breathing became quicker, "Spike..dear God," she said, trying to pull away. He was incredible. But if she wasn't allowed to play that game, why was he?  
But he held her there, smirking as she squirmed against him. His tongue slipped out again, making her moan more.  
Buffy bit her arm to keep from screaming as he continued. She looked down to see his peroxide blonde hair between her legs.  
"Spike," she whispered heavily.  
He looked up at her and smirked again. Slowly, he climbed back up her body and hovered over her. He looked down into her eyes, brushing a few strands of hair out of her face. She reached up and pulled his face down to hers, kissing him gently, their tongues rolling together.  
They continued to kiss as Spike slid himself into her. Buffy moaned into his mouth as he slowly began to move against her.  
He broke the kiss and she began moving her hips to meet his.  
"Buffy," he groaned as his thrusts began to pick up speed and force.  
Her hands held his shoulders as she sucked in ragged breaths. She dug her fingers into his shoulders as her moans became more consistent.  
Everything else in the world was gone and it was just the two of them for those moments. There was no other sound in the world except for their cries and moans. Nothing.  
At one point Spike looked down into her eyes to see her looking back up at him, the same look of complete lust in her face.  
"I love you," he said softly.  
Buffy barley heard him say it, and she opened her mouth to say the same, but at that same moment she climaxed  
She cried out his name instead and dug her nails into his shoulders.  
The feeling of her burning up around him was too much for Spike, and moments later, he joined her.  
He moaned loudly and tried desperately not to collapse onto her, but it was no use.  
He fell onto her and lie there breathing heavily and swallowing over and over, slowly recovering.  
He fingers ran up and down his sweat-soaked back as he lay on her. She sighed and ran her hand through his hair.  
After a few more seconds, Spike rolled off of her, pulling her with him. She curled into his chest and closed her eyes. He held her there, still recovering.  
It took Buffy less than five minuets to fall into a deep slumber. Spike wiped his forehead and looked down at her. He couldn't help his sad smile, wishing this moment could last forever.  
Spike sighed inwardly and thought about tomorrow. Dawn would be worried about her if she woke up and Buffy wasn't there. He should get her home.  
Reluctantly, he began to slide away from her.  
Much to his surprise, she reached up and pulled him back, "No," she muttered groggily, "stay."  
He smiled and reached down, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. He settled back down. He'd worry about tomorrow when it came.  
  
-*-*-*-*-Author's Notes-*-*-*-*-  
  
Got bored. Yupyup. R & R if you feel like it.  
  
xlonelyxghostx 


End file.
